Teacher Supervision
by artist-chan
Summary: Of course, Yagami Light was stuck with the most irritating and annoying english teacher possible... will he make it out with his sanity intact?


A/N: Hey there! I absolutely love the idea of L being Light's teacher... so i felt the need to write such fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy reading, because I sure had fun writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. boo.

_

* * *

_

_Click._

_Click. _

_Click._

"Yagami Light, if you cannot keep from clicking your pen unnecessarily, I would suggest that you purchase a writing utensil that makes no such noise- you are grating on my nerves."

Light jumped slightly as a monotone voice pulled him rather abruptly from his daydreams. He looked up from the empty pages of his notebook directly into a pair of inky-black eyes that threatened to suck him straight into their depths. Immediately he felt the irritating twinge that had been plaguing him since the cursed day he had set foot into The Troubled Mind: An overview of psychoanalytic criticism.

Otherwise known as the most annoying and… _irritating_ English class Light had ever taken in his life.

"Has Yagami-san checked out for today? Or does he care to explain the drool that has happened to drip onto his chin?"

Light scrambled to hastily wipe the corners of his mouth, feeling a blush spread across his face as the normally stoic face in front of him broke out into a smirk. _Dammit…_ Light glared at the onyx eyes that sat nearly a foot away from his own. No, he wasn't feeling the warm, fuzzy feeling that settled in his stomach as neither stare wavered. He was most assuredly feeling completely normal.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor Lawliet?" Light asked, still _perfectly_ normal. His voice did not raise slightly as he spoke his professor's name. The smirk remained at full force on the pale face in front of him.

"I assure you, Yagami-san, there are quite a few things I could use assistance with- however, I doubt you would be of much help," the professor said lazily, an edge of a smile in his voice. Something very warm and heavy dropped straight through Light's stomach, managing to settle somewhere that it _was not _settling in_._The professor held Light's gaze a moment longer and then shuffled back to the front of the class where he assumed his usual hunched-over stance. "Now, since I believe we have Yagami-san's attention, we can continue the lesson," he drawled as he picked up a piece of hard candy from his desk. The crinkling sound of the wrapper filled the near-silent room as the professor popped the candy innocently in his mouth.

No, Light did _not _want to steal that candy right out of his professor's pink, tantalizing lips. He had never been one for candy anyway… never…

"I believe we were discussing the emotional stability of the character in our latest novel," the professor pulled the chair from behind his desk and sat on it in an uncomfortable looking, crunched-up manner. "It should be something out dear Yagami-san should be able to relate to quite easily, seeing as how the character is both ignorant and quite air-headed," he continued as he turned an unblinking eye on Light. Whose breathing remained _completely_rhythmic and even. "Care to share with the class, Yagami-san?"

The blush already on his face certainly did _not_deepen in color as Light thought of the book he had yet to open sitting innocently on his bedside table. "I believe you'd explain it better than myself, Professor Lawliet," Light gritted out, his hand balling into fists as the professor's eyes bored into his own.

"Ah, I see... tell me, are geniuses excused from trivial matters like homework as well as paying attention in class?" the professor asked, bringing a thumb up to his mouth. Light remained silent, praying to god that he was not imagining himself tackling his professor and replacing that blasted thumb with his itching lips…

Thankfully, the bell rang loudly as Light's brain nearly went into meltdown. He grabbed his empty notebook and pen and tossed them carelessly into his bookbag, desperately trying to escape from his hell on earth.

"Yagami-san."

He froze, dread filling every pore of his body as he turned around to face his professor. "Yes, Professor Lawliet?" he managed to push out as he _did not_ feel an urge to walk over and silence his professor in a very effective manner.

"Sit," his professor gestured at the open desk directly in front of the chair he still occupied. Light obliged, putting his bag down slowly and taking a deep breath. "Yagami-san… you seem rather distracted in my classes. Is there any particular reason for this?" his professor asked, cocking his head toward one side slightly as if he was truly curious.

_Shit… he does NOT look cute… he does not… _"I don't know. Maybe I just have a problem concentrating at this time of day," Light said, adding a shrug of his shoulders to the innocent act. A small smile spread across his professor's face.

"Hm, yes- that must be it. There are few other logical conclusions…" his professor's grin widened as his eyes caught Light's. Without a sound, the professor was on his feet and walking to the door with an unreadable smile on his face. Of course, it wasn't Light's breath that caught as he saw his professor standing completely straight at a height that would tower over his own. It must have been the wind… Light shut his eyes in an attempt to calm down, but froze as he heard the gentle click of the lock.

"Are you entirely sure that is the reason you cannot seem to keep your head in my class, _Light-kun?_" Light felt a weird spark underneath his ribcage as he heard his professor use his real name. The voice which had once been so emotionless was full of textures- mirth, excitement, and… Light felt a presence creep closer toward him as he kept his eyes fully shut, still breathing deeply.

"I am completely sure, profe…" Light opened his eyes and was instantaneously captured in two jet-black whirlpools scarcely half a foot from his face. Everything inside his brain crashed in one giant train wreck as he felt his heartbeat pick up to what should have been an inhuman pace. His hand moved of its own accord toward the dark, silky hair that hung lazily in the eyes that pulled him closer- like he was falling into a deep, warm hole. His breath stopped as a large but slender and warm hand closed around his half-raised arm.

"Light. I am completely sure that you are lying," his professor whispered, easing himself forward until his knees were resting on either side of Light's, pinning him against the desk. Something deliciously warm pooled underneath Light's stomach as he felt hot breath against his lips that wanted the other man's mouth like water in a desert.

"Pro-professor," Light mumbled, blushing as his voice came out laced with something primal and needy. He closed his eyes as a cool finger settled on his burning lips.

"L,"

Light opened his eyes slightly and looked up at his professor- no, L. "L."

"Well, I seem to have taught you something, Light," L said, his voice low and hungry. "Now, however, is one of those times to remain quiet, something you manage to do while remaining completely desirable."

Light felt a small spark of pride as he pulled away a fraction. "You think I'm desirable?" he smiled, not even caring that his thoughts no longer made sense.

L frowned as he leaned closer to Light's lips again. "I'd say that's an obvious yes in this situation. So please, shut up."

Light grinned as he kept leaning back, causing L to press himself against his younger student trying to reach the delicious-looking lips. L groaned slightly in frustration, and that was all it took. In an instant Light had pressed forward and taken the other man's mouth with his own, moaning slightly as he tasted sugar and a hint of strawberries. He felt L smile against his lips and suddenly he was no longer in charge of the kiss. An incredibly tantalizing tongue slipped into his mouth and Light felt every single thought that he had _never_ had rush to his head, filling everything with pure white. He groaned as L pulled away, teasing Light playfully. "Honestly Light, did you really think you'd come out on top? After how much you liked all my teasing?" L whispered, his husky voice causing a shiver to run down Light's spine as he blushed in embarrassment.

L smiled and kissed Light's burning face gently, underneath the corner of each eye, only causing the blush to deepen. He ran a slender hand through the soft, auburn hair with a goofy smile on his face. Light cleared his throat and whispered, "Do I have to… go to my next class?" L laughed softly, placing a soft kiss on ruby red lips.

"Relax. You have teacher supervision…" L giggled as Light blushed even deeper. Light leaned toward L, desperately seeking out the lips he needed…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Damn it!" L hissed, getting off of Light and walking over to the door while straightening out his rumpled clothes. He opened the door, assuming his hunched over position once more. "Yes?"

A rather timid looking man stood, obviously nervous as he wrung his hands together. "Uh, we-we're supposed to have a staff meeting n-now…" he stuttered out, peeking in at a very disheveled Light.

"Fuck," L spat, causing the small man to jump. He turned around to Light, regaining his monotone voice. "Yagami-san, we will continue this… tutoring session after school in my room, got it?"

Light nodded, afraid to stand up for a certain… reason. "Got it." Something warm jumped in his chest as he saw L smile happily at him.

"I will see you then," and with that, L was gone. Light took a deep breath, looking south at his problem.

If L expected him to pay better attention in class after this, he was sadly mistaken.

* * *

A/N: aaaaaah I so love them... I really hope you enjoyed reading, and you know, you could drop a note to let me know just how much you loved it. although instead of a note, I believe a review is much easier... so please drop a review in my direction!

Until next time~ artist-chan


End file.
